Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Songfics by Arti Behind These Hazel Eyes- Original artist Kelly Clarkson. This is a sad story about a triangle, two she-cats and a tom, enjoy! I'll Wait For You- Original artist is Elliot Yamin. Crow|x|Feather forever. This is about when Feathertasil dies and Crowpaw's just telling her he'll always be waiting. It's Not Too Late- Origninal artist is Three Days Grace. A Bluestar tribute. You Belong With Me- Original airtis is Taylor Swift. Sand|x|Fire tribute. My World- Original artist SR-71. Ash|x|Squirrel Tribute I'd Come For You- Original artisit is Nickelback. Just tribute to warriors. :D White Horse - Original atist is Taylor Swift. A Golden|x|Tiger deal. I Just Can't Live A Lie - Original artist is Carrie Underwood. If this had happened, my rfespect for Squirrelflight would have remained intact and PoT would've been cooler. In my opinion of course. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Whispers In The Dark Original Artist Skillet. AshxSquirrel Tribute. How Ashfur feels about Squirrelflight. I'm Not Your Toy - Original Artist Le Roux. A tom is just using a she-cat for attention. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, b in the end he lets them down. It Ends Tonight - Original Artist All-American Rejects. Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Misguided Ghosts - Original Artist Paramore. Picture to Burn - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving hsi mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Apologize - By One Republic - It is about the releationship between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. On My Own - By Hedley - This is about Yellowfang and Brokenstar. Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Because of You - By Kelly Clarkson. HoneyfernxBerrynose theme song. Frontline - Running Away - By AM - Two cats are in love with eachother, but the tom knows another she-cat has a crush on him. Who will he choose? Stuck Songfics by Birchy Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About Thornclaw and why he can't find a mate Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- The All Orginal Wetty!!!! Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. Songfics By Hawkey I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Set fire to the third bar- Original artist: Snow Patrol. A song for my two cats and their love (i realise people have been making song fics for the actual book cats do you have to do that?) if not then i know the perfect other book one for it GraystripexSilverstream (hope im allowed) Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains.